Infiltration into Declan Research Facility Lab
The Infiltration into Declan Research Facility Lab was a rescue mission planned by the Inhuman Royal Family in order to save Black Bolt's friends Sammy and Evan Declan from the Attilan Royal Guard led by Auran. It quickly turned into a battle between the Royal Family and the rebels, leading to the capture of the latters, including Mordis. Refusing to be taken prisoner once again, Mordis committed suicide and Gorgon gave his life to protect the others from being harmed. Background King of the Inhumans Black Bolt was exiled onto Earth along the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family due to his brother Maximus having initiated a coup d'état against him.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Shortly after arriving on Earth, Black Bolt was arrested and imprisoned at the Oahu County Correctional FacilityInhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us, but he evaded with the help of Sammy and Evan Declan.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Declan took Black Bolt at the Declan Research Facility Lab. Attempting to leave, Black Bolt and Sammy were confronted by the Attilan Royal Guard, led by Auran. Although Black Bolt managed to escape''Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa, Auran and her soldiers eventually held both Declan and Sammy hostages.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes...'' She then called Black Bolt, who had reunited with Medusa, Karnak and Gorgon, and challenged him to come and release his allies. Therefore, Black Bolt sent Karnak and Gorgon to the lab to fight against Auran.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Infiltration takes down Auran's army]] Karnak and Gorgon made their way to the Declan Research Facility Lab where they discussed how they would be able to fight off Auran's army. When Karnak doubted himself due to his injury, Gorgon made him realize that his injury was not known to Auran, therefore allowing them to trick Auran's soldiers. Karnak then headed towards the lab, hoping that Auran, who had him in her sights, would fall for his act. Karnak made his way inside and began to take down members of Auran's army with ease. When it came to Mordis, Karnak relied on finding his weakness mentally to avoid a fight. He eventually made Mordis completely put his guard down allowing for Gorgon to sneak up on him and Karnak to knock him out. defeats Auran]] The two then rescued Sammy and Gorgon went to fight Auran himself as Karnak went to release Evan Declan. Gorgon ran into Auran and the two of them began to fight until Gorgon eventually defeated her. Karnak then found Declan and freed him, then finding out about his collaboration with Maximus. As Karnak and Gorgon escorted Auran's army out, Mordis began to resist, saying he would not be put in a cell again, and began to attempt to kill everyone by unleashing his powers. Gorgon was able to restrain him but Mordis was too powerful and he was about to fire a powerful beam before Gorgon crushed the lab on top of the both of them, killing them. Aftermath Karnak remained with Evan Declan and the prisoners at the Declan Research Facility Lab until the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family joined them and learned about Gorgon's death. Infuriated and saddened with the new, they decided that they had to move against Maximus, although they diverged about what path they should take. Following their defeat, the Attilan Royal Guards were returned to Attilan, but not before Karnak snapped Auran's neck as a warning for Maximus. The loss of his cousin deeply affected Karnak, who eventually had the deceased Gorgon undergoing a second Terrigenesis against the orders of Black Bolt and Medusa. The process successfully revived Gorgon, but Gorgon suffered from mental instability which led him to kill Evan Declan.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land References Category:Events